


ABC Gum

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has been looking for gum all day and finally finds Michael, who happens to be chewing some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Gum

Gavin sighed with defeat. He plopped down in his chair and rested his forehead in his hand, closing his eyes.

Gavin had never been so frustrated in his life—or, perhaps, over a stupid little subject. All day, he had been asking everyone if they had a piece of gum. He even said he would take  _any_ flavor despite how much it grossed him out, as long as he could have a piece.

_Nobody had one._ Not even one piece of gum, just sitting around. Somebody always had gum, but it seemed like nobody in the whole office had a piece. It irritated Gavin to a whole new level, and he couldn't deal with it.

He was really craving for a piece, as well. He usually chews one at least once a week, because there was always that  _one_ day where he needed to just chew and chew his thoughts away. These days usually were Mondays, however, since Mondays were always the most hectic around the office.  
“You look tense.”

Gavin's head snapped to the side where the voice came from, and he gasped when he saw Michael, chewing in all of his glory.

Gavin turned around in his chair and scooted closer, pointing. “Is that gum?” He asked frantically, wondering if Michael had any more pieces.

“...Yeah?” Michael was confused, and he chewed even more. “Why?”

Gavin's eyes widened. He didn't even think of asking Michael, and here he was. “C-Can I have a piece?” Gavin stuttered, praying that Michael had another piece.

Michael stopped chewing for a moment, and he reached into his mouth, pulling out the piece that was in there. “The only piece I have is this one.” He held it out, closer to Gavin and gave a little smirk. “You want it?”

Gavin winced and his face scrunched up in disgust. “Ew, no! Bloody hell, Michael. You're such a pleb.”

Michael frowned, and he let out a small chuckle. “Aww, come on. It's a piece of gum, right!”

“It's been chewed!” Gavin argued, scooting away from Michael.

“It's still a piece of gum!” Michael exclaimed, getting out of his chair. “It's a special piece! You ever hear of ABC gum?” Michael snickered. “Goddamn, Gavin. 'Ask and you shall receive', right?”

Gavin squeaked and got out of his own chair, running to the door. “I swear, Michael, if you come any closer to me with that damned piece of gum, I'll--”

Michael ran towards Gavin, and Gavin screamed—pulling open the door in a haste and running out of the room frantically.

Geoff went to open the door at the same time, but the door flew open and he backed away in time just to avoid the impact to his face. He sighed and noticed Gavin screaming, running out into the hall. Soon enough, Michael followed out, holding the small, green piece of gum in his hand.

“Come on, Gavin! You asked for it! I have a piece and I don't want it anymore!” He paused, and then giggled. “It still has the flavor!”

Geoff pursed his lips and sighed again, leaning his head against the door. Jack noticed Geoff standing at the door, and walked up to him.

“What's wrong?” Jack asked, peeking from the other side of the door.

Geoff pointed in the direction where Michael and Gavin ran off to. “These fuckin' idiots. Holy shit.”

Jack chuckled and gave a slight nod. “Yeah, I know.” He paused and leaned against the door frame. “They make the office a hell of a lot more interesting, though.”

Geoff gave a slight chuckle. “Yeah, you can say that again.”


End file.
